ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Don Beaupre
| birth_place = Waterloo, ON, CAN | draft = 37th overall | draft_year = 1980 | draft_team = Minnesota North Stars | career_start = 1980 | career_end = 1997 }} Donald William Beaupre (born September 19, 1961, in Waterloo, Ontario, Canada) is a former professional ice hockey goaltender. Beaupre in his 17 seasons (1981–1997) in the NHL played for four teams: the Minnesota North Stars, Washington Capitals, Ottawa Senators, and the Toronto Maple Leafs. Playing career Beaupre emerged as a goaltender in the OHA for the Sudbury Wolves. In 1979–80 he won 28 games and was named to the league's first All-star team. As one of the top rated goalies in the 1980 NHL Entry Draft, Beaupre didn't last very long and was claimed 37th overall by the Minnesota North Stars. In 1981 with Minnesota, Beaupre split goaltending with Gilles Meloche and in his rookie year appeared in the 1981 All-Star Game (his other All-Star appearance would come in 1993), and although Minnesota would lose the series, recorded a 5–3 win in Game 4 of the 1981 Stanley Cup Finals against the powerful New York Islanders. Traded in 1989 to the Washington Capitals, Beaupre continued to play well and benefit from Washington's solid defense in the early 1990s. He led the NHL with five shutouts in 1990–91, then won a career-high 29 games the next year. By the mid-'90s, the Capitals were looking to Olaf Kolzig to lead them in goal. Beaupre was shipped to the weak Ottawa Senators where he saw plenty of rubber in 71 games over two seasons. Beaupre became the first Ottawa netminder to register a shutout. By the time he was traded to Toronto in 1995–96, the veteran's reflexes were disappearing with age. He retired in 1997 after spending most of the season with the St. John's Maple Leafs of the AHL. According to a 2006 issue of The Hockey News, Beaupre currently owns an aerial lift equipment company in Minneapolis. Career statistics Regular season Season Team Lge GP Min GA EN SO GAA W L T Svs Pct ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1978-79 Sudbury Wolves OHA 54 3248 259 1 2 4.78 0 0 0 0 0.000 1979-80 Sudbury Wolves OHA 59 3447 248 3 1 4.32 28 29 2 0 0.000 1980-81 Minnesota North Stars NHL 44 2585 138 4 0 3.20 18 14 11 1175 0.895 1981-82 Nashville South Stars CHL 5 299 25 1 0 5.02 2 3 0 150 0.857 1981-82 Minnesota North Stars NHL 29 1634 101 0 0 3.71 11 8 9 805 0.889 1982-83 Birmingham South Stars CHL 10 599 31 0 0 3.11 8 2 0 300 0.906 1982-83 Minnesota North Stars NHL 36 2011 120 0 0 3.58 19 10 5 928 0.885 1983-84 Minnesota North Stars NHL 33 1791 123 0 0 4.12 16 13 2 848 0.873 1984-85 Minnesota North Stars NHL 31 1770 109 0 1 3.69 10 17 3 825 0.883 1985-86 Minnesota North Stars NHL 52 3073 182 0 1 3.55 25 20 6 1508 0.892 1986-87 Minnesota North Stars NHL 47 2622 174 4 1 3.98 17 20 6 1261 0.879 1987-88 Minnesota North Stars NHL 43 2288 161 1 0 4.22 10 22 3 1095 0.872 1988-89 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 30 1715 102 0 0 3.57 14 12 2 757 0.881 1988-89 Kalamazoo Wings IHL 3 179 9 0 1 3.02 1 2 0 0 0.000 1988-89 Minnesota North Stars NHL 1 59 3 1 0 3.05 0 1 0 22 0.880 1988-89 Washington Capitals NHL 11 578 28 1 1 2.91 5 4 0 240 0.896 1989-90 Washington Capitals NHL 48 2793 150 3 2 3.22 23 18 5 1212 0.890 1990-91 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 2 120 3 0 0 1.50 2 0 0 49 0.942 1990-91 Washington Capitals NHL 45 2572 113 3 5 2.64 20 18 3 982 0.897 1991-92 Washington Capitals NHL 54 3108 166 2 1 3.20 29 17 6 1269 0.884 1991-92 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 3 184 10 0 0 3.26 1 1 1 64 0.865 1992-93 Washington Capitals NHL 58 3282 181 7 1 3.31 27 23 5 1349 0.882 1993-94 Washington Capitals NHL 53 2853 135 3 2 2.84 24 16 8 987 0.880 1994-95 Ottawa Senators NHL 38 2161 121 3 1 3.36 8 25 3 1046 0.896 1995-96 Ottawa Senators NHL 33 1770 110 9 1 3.73 6 23 0 782 0.877 1995-96 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 8 336 26 1 0 4.64 0 5 0 144 0.847 1996-97 St. John's Maple Leafs AHL 47 2623 128 2 3 2.93 24 16 4 1130 0.898 1996-97 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 3 110 10 1 0 5.45 0 3 0 50 0.833 1996-97 Utah Grizzlies IHL 4 238 13 0 0 3.27 2 2 0 93 0.877 Playoffs External links * *Don Beaupre hockeygoalies profile *Beaupre Aerial Equipment Category:1961 births Category:Anglophone Canadians of French Canadian descent Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players Category:Birmingham South Stars players Category:Canadian ice hockey goaltenders Category:Franco-Ontarians Category:Ice hockey personnel from Ontario Category:Kalamazoo Wings (1974–2000) players Category:Living people Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:Nashville South Stars players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Waterloo, Ontario Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles (CHL) players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:Sudbury Wolves alumni Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Utah Grizzlies (IHL) players Category:Washington Capitals players hu:Don Beaupre